Sakura's Move To Konoha
by Flying-Faerie
Summary: AU, Non-Massacre, High School. Sakura moves to Konoha with her parents and meets her old friends Naruto and Kakashi. After meeting Naruto's friends she decides to play matchmaker, then falls for Sasuke. But will he help her out of her depression? SasuSaku


Author's Note: In the school, 'form' is registration. The training room mentioned is just full of exercise equiptment, like a home gym. The age differences are the same as in the anime, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are 15, Neji and TenTen are 16 etc. There's not much romance at first, but there will be.

Summary: AU, Non-Massacre, High School Fic. Sakura has to move to Konoha with her parents, at school she meets her old friends Naruto and Kakashi. After meeting Naruto's friends she decides to play matchmaker, then falls for Sasuke. But will he help her out of her depression? SasuSaku. Other pairings are NaruHina and NejiTen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Sakura's Move To Konoha**

Chapter One: New Home, Big Brother

Looking around her bare room for the last time, the young girl sighed. _I'll miss this place… I hate this, I don't want to move house. Plus the school year started three months ago, everyone at my new school will think I'm weird for starting at this time. Okay, so that probably won't happen, but it will be awkward. _She thought.

"Sakura! Come on, what's taking so long?!" A female voice called from downstairs.

"Coming mum!" Sakura sighed again and put her packback on the floor, she walked over to the windowsill and lifted one of the tiles, pulling out a necklace and bracelet and putting them on. She then walked to the corner of the room and lifted the carpet, revealing a small locked box in a whole where part of the floorboard was missing. She opened the box with the key tied around her ankle, to check that she had everything. "Diary, yep. Okay, that's everything." _**There better be hiding places in my new bedroom, mum and dad so owe me for making us move! **_Inner Sakura ranted inside her head.

_I hope so too. _Sakura replied to herself as she packed and locked the box again, placing it in her backpack. _**I wonder if there are any hot boys at this school.**_

_Like they'd go out with us anyway, not looking like this. Not to mention, if they found out about you, they'd think I was insane! __**We are insane.**_

_Yeah, but they don't need to know that._

"Sakura! Get down here now! I'm not waiting any longer!" Mrs Haruno called again. Sakura rolled her eyes as she stormed downstairs.

"You're taking me away from my home, the least you could do is be nice!" Sakura said angrily as she got into the car and slammed the door. She put in her earphones and listened to music for the rest of they journey, ignoring her mother.

* * *

"Hey! Sasuke!" A blonde boy yelled across the corridor to his best friend. "Guess what?" The other boy turned to look at the orange boy. "There's a new student today! Don't you think it's weird for someone to be moving here three months into the school year? Oh well, hey, you're really quiet today, what's up?"

"Nothing's up, you just haven't shut up long enough for me to speak, loser. I'm sure this new student has their reasons. Did you remember to do your history homework?" Sasuke replied, knowing the answer already.

"History homework? What history homework?"

"Questions one to five of page eight in the red booklet. I take it you did forget then." Sasuke stopped listening as Naruto freaked out about how he was going to get another detention in history.

"What? Are we really really late today?" Naruto said as he walked into form. "Kakashi? The clock says 8.30, we're on time. That means you're on time! What the?! I didn't think that was even possible!" Naruto started to yell.

"Shut up, loser. It's probably because of the new student." Sasuke walked past Naruto to his seat.

"That's right, apparently this girl is very smart, so Headmistress Tsunade made me be here to meet her today, but don't expect me to be here before first lesson tomorrow." Kakashi said. He didn't mind Naruto and Sasuke calling him by his first name, he had known Naruto for a long time, through a boys youth club he used to run, that Naruto attended. Of course, he met Sasuke through Naruto.

"Oh hell, it's gonna take me forever to learn my way around here! The classroom numbers aren't even in order!" A young female voice was heard from in the corridor as the class settled into their seats. A few moments later the door was opened to reveal a teenage girl. "Uh, hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm new here." She told Kakashi, not looking up at him as she studied her lesson timetable.

"Sakura, have you really forgotten me?" Kakashi chuckled as she looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"Kakashi!" She jumped on him and hugged him. "I missed you! Is Naruto here too?" She let go of him and looked around the classroom, spotting Naruto who was listening to music and hadn't noticed her. She walked up to him and hugged him, scaring him half to death as she did.

"What the- Sakura!" He nearly fell out of his seat, before hugging her back, grinning. "We've missed you! What are you doing here?"

"We had to move here because of my dad's job. Wow, you're still orange." She commented, looking over his outfit. He was wearing the school uniform, black trousers, white shirt, black shoes, black blazer, with the school logo on the pocket, and a black tie, also with the school logo. He was also wearing an orange belt, which he had written on in black permanent marker, saying 'RAMEN iS tHe BeSt!' over and over again, and an orange hoodie under his blazer.

"Yeah. Hey, how come you're not in uniform?" He looked over her outfit. Knee high black boots, with decorative buckles on the outside, over dark jeans with a tight black v-neck top, and a black hoodie, with dark purple ribbon going through it. Her pink hair was pulled into a bun, hiding the length.

"I haven't had time to buy the uniform, I'm going shopping tonight for it. Wanna come? You can show me the shops." She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Sure! We can catch up too, I wanna know what you've been up to. Hey, why don't we see if Sasuke can come too." Naruto looked past her to Sasuke, who was sitting on her other side. "Sasuke, this is Sakura. I've told you about her before, the girl from camp."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me. But I won't come shopping with you, I have better things to do." Sasuke looked away, ending their short conversation.

"Uh, yeah, I told you about Sasuke, he still has that attitude problem." Naruto grinned as Sakura laughed at this. "Hey, you're wearing the necklace I got you!"

"Yeah, I guess it brought me the good luck to see you again, and from now on, five days a week, for months… Oh my God! Get me out of here!" She yelled over-dramatically, hiding under the desk.

"Oi!" Naruto's attention span ran out. "I'll introduce you to my friends at lunch. I'm sure you'll like them." Sakura crawled out from under the table.

"Sure, do we have any classes together?" She put her timetable on the desk while he got his out.

"Nope, just joint PE every Thursday. That's when girls and boys do PE together, you'll find out about it tomorrow though. You're in really high classes, Kakashi said you were smart, and I remember that from camp." The bell rang and everyone stood up to leave.

"Do you know anyone in my next class? I don't want to get lost." Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke, can you take Sakura to her next class. You're in all top classes too, so you can show her around." Naruto lightly pushed Sakura towards Sasuke, who grabbed her timetable to see exactly what lesson she had, English, room 25.

"Follow me, we have the same room, you'll learn your way around pretty quickly." He walked out of the classroom.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Sakura said as she followed.

Sasuke walked quickly down the halls, and with the crowd of people, Sakura was having trouble keeping up. Reaching halfway down the corridor, she couldn't see him anymore, and she wasn't sure if he had carried on down the hall or gone down the stairs. "Sasuke?" She called. _**Oh great, that was nice of him. There's no-one left to ask for directions! **__Okay, don't panic, we'll just look down the hall first. _As she headed down the hall, looking at the door numbers, Sakura remained optimistic.

* * *

Sakura had lost all hope of ever finding classroom 25. She doubted it even existed. When she passed the office, she asked them for directions, but still ended up lost. She'd past the same girls toilets three times now, and twice she found herself back where she started, by the stairs. She considered going back to room 17 and asking Kakashi, but she didn't want to disturb his lesson.

She started looking into classrooms, hoping to find Naruto. She passed the girls toilets for the forth time, and looked into the classroom next to it, and saw Sasuke, sitting near the front of the class working. _But he said we were in the same room, this door doesn't have a number, is it room 25?_

_**I can't believe this! This is the forth time we've been past here! He isn't even worried that we still aren't there, and it's twenty minutes into the lesson! **__I'm in so much trouble. _She knocked on the door and opened it.

"Um, is this room 25? English?" She asked the teacher, a woman with wavy black hair and red eyes.

"Yes, you must be Sakura Haruno." The teacher, Kurenai, said.

"Yes, sorry I'm so late, I got lost." She smiled nervously. _**Yeah, because Sasuke abandoned us. **__Be quiet._

"That's alright, it's your first day, right?" Sakura nodded. "Well, the room are arranged strangely, I was still getting lost after a week, and I only have two rooms to remember." Kurenai laughed a little. "Here are your books, you can sit here, close to the front so that I can see how well you work." She handed Sakura a poetry book and an exercise book and pointed to the seat next to Sasuke.

"So you finally found the classroom." Sasuke smirked. _**Yeah, no thanks to you! **_Inner Sakura shouted as Sakura smiled slightly. "Took you long enough, you walked right past three times." Sakura looked shocked. _**What?! He saw! That little-**_

"Why didn't you come out and tell me that this was the room?" Sakura kept calm on the outside.

"I was working, and I still am, so shut up." Sasuke snapped.

_What? He started talking to me! I thought you were being harsh before, Inner, but you were right, he's a- _Sakura wrote her name on her book and started to work, a hurt expression on her face. _**Whoa, language! You're supposed to be the nice one.**_

_Why does Sasuke hate me? I don't think I've done anything wrong to him. __**Naruto was right about him. Just ignore him.**_

_Good idea. Wow, I can't believe it. We just agreed on TWO things! Amazing… __**Maybe we hit our head…**_

* * *

_It was so lucky we saw all the classroom numbers when we were lost earlier. We found both our classes on our own, Sasuke was no help. __**I've only known him a few hours, and I hate him. **__Well at least it's lunch now, we can meet Naruto's friends, they must be nicer than Sasuke._

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura called to her best friend. He waved and she went and sat opposite him at the long table.

"Let me introduce everyone. Guys, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is everyone. Okay?" Naruto pointed down at everyone at the table, Sakura laughed. _He always was funny, I've really missed him, he reminds me of… __**Hey, don't get all sad, 'everyone' will think your all depressed.**_

_I am depressed. __**They don't need to know that. **_Sakura continued to argue with Inner Sakura for a few more moments until Sasuke sat down next to her, at the only free seat on the table.

_**I hate life. **__Deal with it._

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said, too loudly as usual, "did you help Sakura get to her classes alright?"

"She made it." Sasuke said bluntly. _That loser, _Sasuke thought, _I don't want to baby-sit some old friend of his. I don't care if she gets to class or not._

"So Naruto, should I meet you straight after school?" Sakura asked, not bothering to tell him how Sasuke had left her. Naruto nodded, his mouth full. "Okay, at the back gates? Then we can go to the uniform shop, I need to stop at home and get some money."

"Sure," Naruto finally managed to chew and swallow the large amount of food he had stuffed into his mouth, "hey, I just noticed, where's that bracelet you used to always wear?" He looked down at her wrist. Sakura tensed, the bracelet was at her new home, locked in the box until she found a better hiding place.

"Oh, I don't wear it all the time now. Just when I need really good luck." Sakura smiled and attempted to relax.

"Hmm, you said it was given to you as a present right? By your-"

"Yeah, it was a present. So, are there any more ramen flavours now?" Sakura interrupted, trying to change the subject.

_Huh? She obviously wanted to change the subject, smart way to as well, Naruto gets so excited about ramen. _Sasuke thought as Naruto started blabbing on about ramen.

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called as he jogged up to her at the back gates after school, "we gotta stop at Sasuke's before we shop. I left my phone there last night." Sakura nodded and they walked to Sasuke's house, talking about what had happened since camp.

* * *

"Oh, hello Naruto." Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, smiled at Naruto. "Come in. Sasuke will be down in a second, he's in the attic you know – the training room. Itachi! Could you get Sasuke down here! Naruto and a girl are here!" Mikoto turned to Sakura as they sat on the sofa, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"I'm Sakura, what is your surname?" Sakura questioned. _There's no way that could be the Itachi he mentioned. __**It could be, Itachi isn't a common name. **__Yeah, but what are the chances of me actually meeting him like this._

"Uchiha, why?" Mikoto looked at the girl curiously.

_It is him! __**Wow! It's Itachi Uchiha! I'm going to meet one of his friends! **__This is amazing! _"Oh, it's just that I know of an Itachi Uchiha, I wanted to meet him…" Sakura smiled.

"Well, now you can. He'll be down with Sasuke any minute now."

"Here's your phone." Sasuke chucked the phone at Naruto.

"Um, Itachi?" Sakura walked over to the two boys at the bottom of the stairs, he looked at her. "My name is Sakura Haruno, have you heard of me?" Itachi's eyes widened.

"Sakura Haruno? Of course, he always called you his 'little sister'. You were with him when he died, would you mind telling me what happened?" Itachi smiled slightly at her, hoping that she didn't mind talking about it.

"Sure, but I'd prefer it if we didn't mention it in front if other people." Sakura smiled back. _Itachi doesn't know how he died? __**Not surprising, he didn't have many friends, how would Itachi find out.**_

_I feel sorry for Itachi, not knowing about it, they seemed like close friends, especially in that picture. They were like brothers themselves. __**Or gay. **_Sakura ignored Inner's last comment.

_That would make Itachi my big brother too! __**And Sasuke is either your brother of your husband.**_

_Disgusting! Neither… Pretend Sasuke was adopted. __**Impossible, he looks too much like Itachi, except for the hair.**_

_I said pretend…_

"Of course, we'll talk later then." Sakura wondered what Itachi was talking about, since she had forgotten the conversation because of the other conversation she was having with Inner. "Why don't we exchange mobile numbers, I know so much about you from him I think we should be friends."

"Sure, I know a lot about you also." Itachi and Sakura gave each other their mobile numbers while Sasuke watched, confused.

_She must be important somehow, _Sasuke thought, _he smiled at her and wants to be her friend. Plus, what about the dead man that called her 'little sister'? Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Maybe it's the person Naruto mentioned at lunch, the one who gave her the bracelet. She didn't want to talk about it, which would make sense if she saw him die._

"Hey," Naruto said to Itachi and Sakura, "Are you talking about Sakura's big brother?"

"Yes, how do you know of him?" Itachi looked coldly down at Naruto.

"Sakura told me at camp, believe i- Hey, Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto watched Sasuke head back upstairs.

"You're wasting my time." Sasuke said before disappearing round the corner.

"Hehe, he isn't really that mean Sakura, he's nice even though he acts like he's got a stick stuck side-ways up his –" Naruto was cut off by Sakura.

"I get it, Naruto."

"Naruto, please don't use language like that in our house." Mikoto smiled slightly.

"I didn't." He argued.

"But you were going to." She turned and left.

"We should leave, Sakura. We still have to buy your uniform." Naruto walked towards the door, leaving her to say goodbye to Itachi before she caught up.

* * *

"Well, this is a nice room." Naruto said dully, looking around the plain walls, and the floor covered with boxes, with a small pathway to her bed.

"We just got here last night, we're redecorating over the weekend." Sakura explained, climbing over to her bed and pulling a purse out of the bag. She pulled some money out and shoved them into a pocket in her jeans, then placed the purse back into the bag. "Let's go."


End file.
